


Prejudices

by gaydandelions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, and sparring i guess, keith and allura talkin things out, more of a drabble than a fic, mtf allura, this takes place after Blade of Malmora, trans allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydandelions/pseuds/gaydandelions
Summary: Allura seeks Keith out to apologize for treating him poorly and emphathizes a bit. Because apologizing and communicating is the key to healthy relationships, no matter romantic or platonic.





	

Keith heaves, gasping for breath, and throws himself onto the floor as the training simulators clean themselves up. 

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard."

"I probably shouldn't, but here I am," he chuckles, staying on the ground but turning to look at the visitor. "As if you care about my health, princess." There is a certain bite to his words.

"You can let go of the formalities, Keith. We are friends, are we not?" 

"Are we? I'm not so sure."

"Well at the very least, I do not deserve the respect that such titles provide me." Allura lies down on the ground next to Keith and lets out a sigh. "What are you fighting out this time?"

"I don't just train because of emotions, princess. I try to keep emotions from controlling me."

"No, but more oft than not that is why you find yourself down here. Emotions. There are too many, it becomes too much, and the best way to get it out is by slashing at robots. I would know, that is usually why I find myself here as well."

"Is it?"

"Of course. The Alteans may be able to change their appearance, but few use that ability… as I do."

"Princess, what are you—"

"I frequently felt the need to prove my strength, and found myself here as a result." Allura shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Sentient beings are not so different, no matter the race, planet, or galaxy. We all have our prejudices."

She turns to face Keith, smile warm and watery. "I am so sorry that I let my own prejudices affect my relationship with you, Keith. Especially when I have tasted that same cruel sting of rejection before."

"Allur—"

"Alluron."

"Huh?"

"My name. When I was born. My parents were so excited for their beautiful son, their heir to the throne of Altea." She laughs, a broken sound. "Most Altean children begin to play around with their abilities, changing their appearance from time to time. But me, well, by the time I was able to speak I was constantly shifted. It," Allura takes a deep breath before continuing, "it definitely made things more difficult. But King Alfor was supportive so everyone obeyed. That does not mean that I never heard the whispers around the castle."

"Allura, you don't have to tell me this."

Keith sits up and reaches over to wipe a tear forming in the corner of her eye. 

"I know, but—"

"No, I get it. Everyone makes mistakes, and the Galra killed your father and destroyed your planet, so it's understandable that you would feel uneasy about me. You came around and that's what matters."

"It does not excuse my actions."

"It does if I forgive you, and I do."

Allura sits up to look Keith in the face and eye him with suspicion. "Why? Why are you being so calm and peaceful about this? You are usually more hotheaded. I surely thought I would be getting yelled at."

Keith shrugs and flops back onto the ground. "Only on bad days. Plus Lance's energy really feeds into my irritability, so I've been trying to spend less time with him, evaluate why he has such an affect on me."

"Oh so that's why he's been sulking," Allura mumbles. 

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing." Allura chuckles and looks down at Keith. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

"Allura, don't sweat it." He gives her a strong sympathetic look that says to drop the subject. "Hey," he says, face lighting up as he jumps to his feet and pulls Allura up after him. "D'you wanna spar?"

"Are you certain that that is a good idea?"

"We both came here looking to get some stuff out, so it couldn't hurt," Keith shrugs.

"Well, it might damage your ego," Allura shoots back"

"Do you to live up to your talk?." 

"Princess or not, I am still an Altean warrior," she smirks. 

"I wouldn't expect any less."

——————

"They've been going at it for a few varga, should we intervene?" Pidge begins to wonder if Keith and Allura are even beings or robots.

"Nah, I think they're having fun," Shiro says, leaning in the doorway to watch his little brother and girlfriend circle each other before lunging again. He suddenly became overwhelmed with pride. They're both growing so much.

**Author's Note:**

> i sat down expecting to project onto keith but somehow this was the result so,, idk it wasn't what i was going for but im p satisfied with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
